


A young Alexander Hamilton

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Kid! Hamilton, NO LONGER BEING WORKED ON!!!, all this Hamilton music is getting to me, my Hamilton phas has consumed my soul, seriously this is my third Hamilton fic today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Somehow, someway Alexander Hamilton has been turned into a little kid. These are the adventures and shenanigans his friends go through trying to watch him.





	1. In teh beginning

"Hello!". 

The squeaky, high pitched voice brought Arron Burr to attention. He had just walked into Hamilton's apartment looking for the writer, who was supposed to meet him to talk about their English assignment that they'd been partnered with for an unknown reason. Yet the door had been unlocked and there was no sound of clicking keys being typed or pencils scribbling down thoughts. "Hey mister?". There's that voice again. Hamilton's kids were with Eliza so John and Angelica, their designated uncle and aunt, had told them during their gossip session that morning. Some other kid? A robber? But shook his head at the thought.

Burr suddenly felt a tug on the end of his coat. He looks down and he's now facing a little kid, who looks about seven years old. His clothes look way too big and the smile on his face was naive. Apparently he'd never heard the rule of not talking to strangers. But those eyes. Deep brown and full of stars. 

"Who are you?". Burr asks curiously. 

"My name is Alex'nder Hamilton". 

Burr's eyes widened in shock. "Oh sh*t".

-|-

"Ok so your Alex?".

"Yep". The little boy, who was apparently Alex somehow, nodded. He sat on the couch next to Burr, swinging his feet against the couch. 

Burr found some cloths from one of Alexander's kids rooms that fit him and he was now sipping on a juice box while Burr stared at him curiously. 

"And how old are you?". Burr asks after Aex finishes sipping any possible contents from the pouch. 

"I'm six and a half". He replies. 

Before Burr can think of another question Alex stands up in the couch. "Where's my mommy?".

Uh oh. 

Even though he and Hamilton weren't very close but he still knew that his mother died when he was young and his father left. 

"She's out. For a while. She'll back back soon".

"Ok!".

Alex jumped off the couch. "I gotta pee". Without waiting for a response from Burr he walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. 

Grateful for a break, Burr pulls out his phone and scrolls through his contacts until he reaches Eliza. The phone rings and in the second she answers. 

"Arron?".

"Yes this is me. Are you busy?".

"Not really. I'm about to pick up the kids from school and head home. Why?".

"Nothing much. I'm still here with...Alex. Can you hurry?".

"Why? Is something wrong? Why?". Eliza's voice raises. 

"Nothing nothing. I just need your...opinion on something".

"Um, ok. Well I'll be there soon".

"Ok".

He hangs up as Alex returns from the bathroom. "Hey mister?". 

"What?". Burr replies. 

"What's your name?".

"Burr". 

"Like the spikes in cowboy boots?". 

"No. Burr". He corrects. 

Alex quizzically raises an eyebrow." Like the little stickies that get caught in your socks?". 

"I guess". Burr shrugs. 

"Cool!".

He feels a blush spread across his face for unknown reasons and shakes his head slightly. 

"So....". How did one make idle chatter with an six year old?

Six and a half year old matter of fact. 

Luckily the door opens and cuts through the silence. "We're home!". Eliza announces as Philip and Angelica, the two kids, run into the house. 

Angelica, who was nine, immediately went to the kitchen for her afternoon snack, not even noticing Alex. 

Phillip, who was seven, did notice his dad, but thankfully didn't recognize him. Instead he started talking to Alex and the two ran off to what Burr assumed was Phillip's room. 

Eliza walked in last with a handful of groceries in each hands. 

Burr gets up and takes most of the bags. "Thank you Arron".

"No problem". The set the bags on the counter, while Angelica watches from the table eating a bag of chips. 

"So Eliza. I have something to tell you about Alex".

The woman immediately stops putting the  
groceries away, and stares at Burr worried. "What? Is he ok?".

"Yes yes. He's fine. I assure you. He's just. You have to see for yourself". There's not really a way to explain that your husband has been turned into a six year old. 

"Alex!".

He hears the latter of feet and Alexander and Phillip run in, each of them holding a toy plane and making buzz noises with their mouths. 

"Who is that?". Eliza asks. 

"It's...Alex".

"Alex? As in Alexander? As in Alexander Hamilton? My husband?". Eliza says, her voice raising. 

Burr nods. 

Eliza promptly faints.


	2. Chapter 2

"Za!".

"Liza!".

"Eliza!".

The woman in question shoots off the ground, panting heavily. Arron sits next to her, a hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face. 

"Good your awake. Are you okay?". He asks. She nods reluctantly. 

God. Her head. The last thing she remembered was...

"Arron you would not believe the dream I had. Alex was a-".

"Hey your mom's awake!". Alex runs in with Phillip and Angelica close on his tails. 

Alex stands aside as the two children hug their mother asking her questions of was she ok and what happened. 

She couldn't focus on them. She stared at Alex, struggling to keep her mouth closed. 

She had too many questions. But first...

"I'm fine kids. Just a little tired. Why don't you go play. I have to talk to our house guest". She says calmly and the kids, with curious frowns acknowledge her requests and leave to Angelica's room,Phillip sharing a look with Alex. 

Eliza stands up, waiting for the room to stop spinning and sits on the couch. "Alex?".

The little boy looks up. She shudders. 

Burr sits next to her. Placing a hand in her shoulder once more, he turns to Alex. "We're going to ask you some questions if that's ok?".

Alex nods clearly confused, but says nothing. 

"What's your full name?". Eliza asks. She has to be sure. 

"Alexander Hamilton. I don't remember my middle name". He wraps a strand of hair around of his fingers and curls it back and forth.

It's him. 

"How old are y-".

"Six and a half". Burr and Alex interrupt her in unison.

She giggles. Then she laughs more. She laughs until she can't control herself. Alex and Burr laugh too because Eliza's twinkly laughter is contagious. 

"So how are we going to fix this?". Eliza asks, holding her head in her hands. 

"Fix what?". Alex questions distractedly, toying around with a small blue car. 

"Nothing. Why don't you go play with Philip and Angelica?". Burr offers and Alex runs off to play with the two children. 

"I don't know. I just say we wait a week and see if anything happens. For now we'll just work on a cure".

"I mean it's not every day your husband gets turned into a child. More then he actually was anyways". 

Burr laughs. "So. What? You've got to tell the kids something. And...Alex asked me about his mom".

Eliza falls silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to say but this work is Being shut down. I just don’t like where the story was going so I’m not going to continue writing it. 

If I get enough ask for it, I will rewrite it and change some things. Sorry if you were invested into this story.


End file.
